


The Demon Drowns in the River »

by DoggieCornerW



Series: Seishin Series (清心シリーズ) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drowning, Feudalism, Gen, Historical, Japan, Just Add Ninjas, Ninja, Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggieCornerW/pseuds/DoggieCornerW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishin Series, Iga. After nearly drowning, Daimyo Ieyasu Tokugawa wonders how long a ninja can stay underwater. His commander, Hanzo Hattori has an answer for him. Based on an apparent anecdote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> The word Kubikiri (首切り), to describe Gengo, literally means "to behead".

**Fujibayashi Scroll (藤林):** Hanzo Hattori (服部半蔵)

 

> Lord Tokugawa has superb men (徳川殿は良い人持ちよ).

> Hattori Hanzo is Hanzo the Devil (服部半蔵は鬼半蔵).

> Watanabe Hanzo is Hanzo the spear (渡辺半蔵は槍半蔵).

> Atsumi Gengo is Gengo the executioner (渥美源吾は首切り源吾).

It was a song that echoed the finest of the Tokugawa. Named like demons, and carrying the same fanatic loyalty that characterized the Mikawa samurai, these three superb men stood above the rest. Hattori was a name that would impact centuries of history, carrying a mantle of mystery and inspiring awe. Hanzo Hattori, in name and by common consent, exemplified the glamorized figure called ninja. His name alone permeated the obscure ninja, in every regard, constructing their accomplished cloak-and-dagger reputation during the 16th century. It was as if the name "Hattori" exclusively symbolized the ninja. Furthermore, he was called an _oni_ (demon); it was believed to be so without doubt.


	2. Can He Do it?

It was the 11th year of the Eiroku Era (1568)

The Daimyo of Mikawa Province Ieyasu Tokugawa was twenty-five years old; Ieyasu's commander Masanari Hattori, best known as the second generation Hanzo Hattori, was twenty-six years old. Southeast of Mikawa Province, the two were swimming together in a river attached to Hamana Lake. Vassals and close friends gather in a half ring to observe. Lord Ieyasu casted off his armor, and then his robes until an undergarment over his thighs remained. Turning his head, Ieyasu's eyes gazed at a man standing not too far from him.

From others, Oni Hattori looked bold and imposing from a distance. While relatively young, and having maintained most of his dark hair slicked back and tied up, Hanzo had a calculating character like advisors beyond his age, and an unquestionable loyalty that attributed a ripe servant. Through the Tokugawa lineage, he was the leader of so-called "shinobi of Kanto Region".

Ieyasu slowly entered the river first until the water reached his shoulders. Hanzo followed him shortly after. Before another move, Hanzo uttered a groan and there was a loud splash. The nape of the demon's neck was squeezed, and in a swift moment Hanzo saw underwater. Ieyasu's mouth formed into a playful smile; after releasing Hanzo's neck, he sunk right after.

It wouldn't be long until the two resurfaced. Hanzo walked ashore and looked down to see Lord Ieyasu Tokugawa right next to him, on his knees and hands panting hard. Some vassals approached, asking with concerned voices, "Are you alright Lord Tokugawa!" His breaths were so labored that he sounded like he nearly died. The ninja commander was the second to get out of the water, far after Ieyasu who came crawling out like a frantic animal.

"Che!" Ieyasu uttered an incoherent word as he recollected most of his breath. While gentle and calm, Ieyasu's youth roused curiosity. His mind sought an investigation; Hanzo rivaled him in swimming eminence, but there was something else. Hattori wrapped his arms around Ieyasu and helped him on his feet. Once he stood, the daimyo looked at his friend.

"Hanzo, how long can a ninja stand underwater?" He asked.

Hattori's thick eyebrows flicked. Being directly in Ieyasu's service, the ninja commander gave out a prompt answer, "One or two days, Lord Tokguawa."

Everybody looked astonished, including Ieyasu himself. First Ieyasu looked dumbfounded, and then he cupped his chin with his hand as if intrigued. The answer sounded genuine. All eyes were on the ninja commander who smiled. It was a smile of confidence.


	3. Going for it

During the prime of his youth Ieyasu Tokugawa, before placing a perpetual mark in the history of Japan's finest warlords, engaged himself in the science of various combat arts and military tactics. Therefore, the repertoire of the unorthodox Ninjutsu art contributed to his passion and led him to ask Hanzo his odd question.

 

"One or two days?" Ieyasu repeated as he gaped at his commander Hanzo. Both the Mikawa Lord's tone and face clearly expressed fascination, and his mind was filled with the desire to see how his commander was going to accomplish something so absurd.

 

"Yes. However long you wish my Lord." Hanzo replied with a nod of his head, and without hesitation he turned towards the water. With each step forward that Hanzo took, everyone watched as his body height began to slowly descend into the water. An impulse caused Ieyasu to reach out with his hand. He opened his mouth but no words came out; and without looking back, the ninja commander vanished into the depths of the Hamana River. Hanzo had looked like a man completely assured of his words. Not one person followed after him. No, they only watched; there was no worry among the Mikawa vassals as if the Oni gave them a portion of his confidence.

 

"I can't wait to see this." Many of the Mikawa men would say, filled with wonder over how the trick was going to work. Anticipation was building within many Mikawa men for the return of Hanzo; on the other hand, doubts lingered within others.

 

"This will not work." Those men would say while folding their arms over their chest, feeling (and looking) completely assured over the failure of an impossible feat. No vassal, regardless of loyalty, was impervious to skepticism. The art of Ninjutsu, while feared and bewildering among those who witnessed it, was sometimes considered the "art of cowards" or the "art of trickery". However, not even the doubters could peel their eyes away from the water. Even their disbelieving hearts were captivated by curiosity.

 

In front of the crowd Ieyasu watched the water while his mind was provoked by the question: Could a ninja defy death? Such a ridiculous idea did not triumph Ieyasu's profound curiosity. The manorial Lord grabbed his chin with his fingers and rubbed it, and his eyes alternated from the water to the sky. One by one, many more questions emerged into his head: How could Hanzo stay underwater for such a long time? What devices would he use? Would Hanzo have to pray to a God while underwater? Did Hamana River contain some strange hidden hatch deep in its depths?

 

Ieyasu wouldn't realize that he was being too far immersed in his thoughts. The topside of Hamana was quite still, but not the clouds pushing above his head. Moments later, Ieyasu dressed back into his robes and armor, and resumed the wait for his commander. His men had dispersed from a crowd to idle in their own liberty, but still waited for Oni Hattori to rise from the water.

 

The thought of abandoning his watch from Hamana had never occurred to Ieyasu. He would sit, stand, or kneel in front of the river, but he never turned away; nor did he move too far on the shore. A type of man in accordance to the Mikawa morals, Ieyasu couldn't shake the faith he had with his men; and he expected the same type of attachment in return. However, deep inside his chest, there was a tiny growing gap in that faith. It was a gap called anxiety; and it grew along with shadows shifting across the landscape and underneath the trunk bases of surrounding trees. Ieyasu looked around to see the shadows, then up to the sky. He saw that the sun was duller in color and hanging closer to the horizon.

 

Several cycles of daylight had passed; Hanzo Hattori had yet to break the surface. With Ieyasu in front, everybody reassembled in front of the river and watched the water to anticipate Hanzo's return. Not even air bubbles broke the surface.

 

Worry was upon Ieyasu's face. Even now he thought to himself,  _"was this a malign act?_ "

 

Reflecting his inner concerns, Ieyasu raised his voice into a panicked cry, "Hanzo! HANZO!"


	4. Final

As dusk approached, dread encompassed the men of Mikawa. Ieyasu and his followers could no longer imagine the impossible, and all of their curiosity in Hanzo's challenge waned. He had yet to return from the water. Ieyasu's men reassembled in front of Hamana and assisted their Lord in calling out to the ninja commander.

"HANZO!"

"Lord Hattori! Where are you!"

"MASTER HATTORI!" They cried out at the top of their lungs, sending their voices across the entire river. Their yelling seemed to have gone on forever. After a while, the men went silent. It was but for a moment, but was it was an eerie silence like death. Even the wind was still, and it seemed like an eternity of pointless waiting had past. It felt like someone was lost and was never coming back. Ieyasu slowly moved from the crowd until his feet touched the water. His ankles were chilled; he gazed across the Hamana, watchful and tight-lipped.

"Lord Tokugawa?" A vassal called out, but Ieyasu didn't return a response.

"What have I done? Where are you?" The Mikawa Lord thought, his concern over his missing friend being the most grand out of everyone. He couldn't turn away from the river and his body was motionless. His quietness scattered a deep emotion among the Mikawa men, and no one else tried to raise another word to Ieyasu until he spoke.

"I am going to look for him." The Mikawa Daimyo said. Before anyone could move, there was an uncanny popping sound. Ieyasu bowed his head after hearing the sound.

"Uwaaaah!" The men behind Ieyasu suddenly screamed. Ieyasu didn't turn around to see what was wrong with them, but rather he kept looking again, his eyes widened from shock. There was the noise of splashing water, and standing before Ieyasu was a naked figure. Long, dark wet hair hung over its face like a haunting woman ghost, and its arms were mysteriously folded behind its back. Ieyasu was met with a smirk from the figure.

"Ehhh!" Ieyasu uttered a yelp of astonishment.

The figure spoke only a few words in a clear, bass tone, "Lord Tokugawa?"

"H-huh?" Ieyasu blinked his eyes at the smile and voice. He looked a little closer, then he gasped, "Hanzo?"

"It's, it's Hanzo!" One soldier shouted, which was next followed by cries of apprehension. The men behind Ieyasu began to back away slowly.

"He revives!" Another soldier said.

"Like from the Sanzu River! He really is a demon!" Said another. Hanzo couldn't help but let out a light laugh. He was not out of breath at all.

"Here," While standing in front of Ieyasu, Hanzo pulled his arms from behind his back and reached out both hands.

"WHAT? Where?" Ieyasu cried out from surprise. In Hanzo's hands was a tanto or a common short sword. It was usually carried by a samurai in a pair. Ieyasu looked down at the waist's left side and saw an empty sheath.

"How can this be?" Ieyasu thoughtto himself. He couldn't even put aside the amazement that he showed on his face (in fact, it was the same with everyone else), which made Hanzo laugh again.

"My Lord, everyone. I was not beneath the water all the time," The Iga ninja began to explain. He slid his drenched hair behind his ears while everyone attended to him, unable to hide their astonishment.

"After going underwater, I swam ashore on the other side, hid behind a rock and took a nap. When I was called, I dove underwater and surfaced." Hanzo said. He kneeled in front of Ieyasu with the tanto in his hands, bowing his head,

"I apologize for taking your short sword, my Lord." The Iga commander said, "This is the art of my people. This is ninjutsu."

This incident about Hanzo and Ieyasu became a popular tale. Little did anyone knew, amidst their fear while attending to the water, a hand (from one of Hanzo's followers from Iga) had carefully pulled out Ieyasu's short sword and threw it in the river when no one was watching. But after Hanzo's words, the word ninjutsu installed amazement in the Mikawa samurai, and throughout history.


End file.
